Power Rangers Mythical Defenders
by KaedaBlade26
Summary: Queen Evira Rasoga flees to Earth from her pursuer Yagura, an intergalactic warlord who is after eight gems from her planet Ikalorre. 2000 years later, five of them are found in a mine by teenagers who become the Mythical Defenders.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Meeting

Queen Evira Kaizen Rasoga attentively sat on her platinum throne as she awaited an audience from many of her faithful subjects from various places in her kingdom. The monarch rested her head in the palm of her hand and sighed quietly, careful not to alert anyone in the palace especially Nalze(pronounced nal-zuh) or she would never hear the end from him. Nalze was one of the Queen's most trusted advisors who constantly worried and/or fretted over Evira's well-being, even when she was a princess in line for the Raasian throne.

He saw her as a sister of sorts as the two grew up together over the years. The royal advisor would often do his best to protect Evira from any and everything he saw as a hazard, sometimes to the point of annoying her and making Evira leave without him on her heels constantly telling her to be careful. Being part of royalty sucked for Evira as she couldn't do things normal children did and it made her sad over the years.

Her father, the previous king frowned at her with disdain when she wanted combat training to learn self-defense if the need arose. He thought that since she was a princess, Evira had to do things a typical princess was supposed to do. And somehow being a damsel in distress fell under that also. The Raasian royal didn't want that life and practiced in secret on the castle's training grounds alone without anyone to watch her(Nalze included).

Evira's skills with martial arts and weapons weren't polished enough to put her on the level of famous gunslingers, monks or swordsmen/women but it was effective in subduing thieves and bandits. One he day he caught her training by herself, but decided not to reprimand her as the old monarch knew Evira wanted to be strong. Hence, the next ruler of Raas after him would not be weak enough to be overthrown and the country torn apart by chaos, strife and civil war until a new king/queen was selected or Raas became a republic for the people by the people.

The Queen mused more until a messenger walked into the room then bowed before her, snapping her back to reality.

"Your Majesty, a visitor's here to see you."

"Very well, you may rise. Dismissed."

The messenger stood up and left the throne room as someone else walked in. The figure was tall, masculine and seemed imposing due to the height advantage it had over almost over everyone in the room, save for Evira and Nalze. The man had long hair as green as a forest that was tied at the ends, topaz colored eyes on his extremely handsome face and wore richly elegant robes that suggested nobility or royalty as he walked on the carpeted marble floor to stand in front of Evira.

He got on one knee and bowed. "Milady Queen, forgive me for dropping by unannounced. I am called Yagura and I hail from Galagna a planet in a galaxy away from this one," Yagura said as he took in her beauty. He noticed Evira's hair was black and layered at her midriff, her creamy skin unmarred as if she were impervious to everything that happened in her life, storm cloud gray eyes, she also wore a dress that was a deep shade of purple and was wise beyond her years.

"You appeared for an audience with Her Royal Majesty did you not?" Nalze asked a bit stiffly as if the Galagnan made a move toward Evira, he would stop him at the pass. The Raasian Queen gave the advisor a look from the corner of her eye but fixed her gaze back to Yagura.

Yagura couldn't help but inwardly smirk at how protective Nalze looked over the royal like a guard dog to its master. Still, he remained calm, composed and collected. "I have been fascinated by the legends of your planet of late, especially the one about the eight mystical gems that had come from each of the eight moons surrounding Ikalorre said to contain powers beyond man's comprehension, that was entrusted to the royal family."

Evira slightly suspiciously narrowed her eyes at the otherworldly noble.

"They are kept hidden from prying eyes who are not of royal blood," she told him with a slight edge in her voice even though she remained calm. "No one but my family and my advisors' families know where they hide."

"Things like this are confidential even to outsiders like you," the advisor bit in.

"Peace, Nalze," the Queen commanded calmly. She didn't raise her voice, but said his name in a tone that sounded a bit like a growl to make him shut up. The ivy haired man was impressed at how calm she was. The ravenhaired monarch never raised her voice once even when she was annoyed. Evira had a strong will and authoritative air about her that commanded respect when needed, and it had somehow made her somewhat attractive in his eyes. Yagura smirked inwardly again but kept his true intentions to himself.

"Forgive me for asking, but I am curious to know if anyone has glimpsed upon them once or twice after being brought out of their hiding place?"

"I cannot say when exactly this happened but by my estimate, it must have been before my birth. But I will have them out only once then, they will be put away again unless the gems are needed in an emergency."

Evira nodded at Iraiza (pronounced I-ray-zuh), another one of her advisors who, in turn, nodded back and left to do her errand. A few minutes later, she returned with a beautifully ornate chest decorated in gold trim all around the edges. Iraiza handed it to the royal, then slightly bowed to her and stood beside the Queen opposite of Nalze.

Evira opened the chest to reveal eight jewels: Ruby; Sapphire; Emerald; Pink/Rose Quartz; Topaz; Diamond; Amethyst; Pearl. As soon as he saw the gems, Yagura's face was painted with a wild, feral smirk which unnerved Nalze and Iraiza somewhat. Evira, however remained calm and teleported away after seeing the otherworldly noble was about to snatch the chest and make off with it. Several audible gasps were heard in the background.

Yagura paid the occupants no mind and began pursuing his prey like a hungry predator.

"That damn snake!" Nalze vocally cursed. "I should have known there was something suspicious about him when he showed up for an audience with the Queen!"

"I had no doubt in my mind that he would began lusting over the gems we have kept hidden away," Iraiza calmly stated. "It makes me wonder how he had managed to hear of the legend in the first place. But at any rate we must keep the kingdom in order until Her Majesty comes back."

The other advisor could only nod and pray for Evira's return once she manages to evade and escape Yagura's clutches.

 _ ***Meanwhile in a different corner in the great expanse of space***_

Evira on the other hand, had ended up leaving her planet and somehow began traveling across the universe to escape the warlord. She landed on another planet that looked similar to her own. The Ikalorrian monarch kept a tight hold of the chest and wandered around until she stumbled across a cave of some kind.

 _'I must keep these jewels safe in the hopes that someone or a group of individuals with pure hearts may use them when the time is right,'_ Evira thought. _'I cannot let them fall in the wrong hands or all is lost.'_

She walked into the cave and used a spell to detect sound for any noise nearby. Thankfully the Queen found none and deduced the cave was empty of any inhabitants. Evira continued through the cavern, marveling at the walls lined to the floor with diamonds. Too bad she didn't have any tools to remove any so the Ikalorrian left them alone.

Finally, Evira made it to an area and stopped to set the chest down and open it. She removed the diamond, pearl, and the amethyst as she had planned to hide them. The monarch tucked the amethyst in a pocket on her dress, then sent the diamond and pearl away in the hopes of that someone will find them sooner or later.

"I pray that you fall in benevolent hands."

She sealed up the deeper part of the cave so no one would walk all the way to her hiding place and snatch the precious jewels if their hearts weren't pure. Next, she placed a large blue crystal about her size against a wall, then magically carved an inscription on the wall for anyone who could bypass the barrier and read it. Then Evira put five slots near the crystal's middle and inserted the remaining five gems in the slots.

"That should do for now," she commented on her handiwork. "Now, in order to protect the gems I have no choice but to seal myself up to keep them safe until five benevolent, pure hearted souls make their way here to my chamber and release me from my sleep."

With that, the Queen walked into her crystal prison and slumbered for many, many years until the modern era unaffected by outside influence.

 **A/N: Man this took me months to do. I kept running idea dead everytime I tried to add more to the chapter lol. Welp this is the prologue let me know how you feel about it. Good? Bad as in it sucks or just plain meh.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Mine

The cool air of the cave caressed his skin as Marx Ganesley, a 20-year old Selbinite ran his hand along the wall of the mine he was in with his group. Marx's hair was a bit messy and colored a lilac purple as well as his eyes, and his ears were pointed which weren't natural on any human being. Anyone having purple hair and eyes either dyed their hair or wore a wig, and for the eyes had to be wearing colored contacts. The ears a fake cosplay prop.

But this was natural/organic on him since Marx was an alien born on another planet(named Selbine[pronounced sell-bean]), and had a multitude of abilities he was still growing into such as mind reading and other psychological powers of the mind. His teachers gave him hell about his appearance as they believed that Marx's hair was dyed, he wore contacts despite him having 20/20 vision and his ears were fake even though they were real/biological. Some kids playfully called the Earthling-raised alien an elf because of his ears, though they knew when to back off as to avoid hurting his feelings. He wore a red sleeveless plaid hoodie vest over a white shirt, blue jeans, black gloves and boots. Two pendants, one with a sun and moon and an individual sun accesorized his neck respectively.

The second of the group was one of Marx's biological cousins was Galia Hiraumi-Mirona. She was a year older than him and like Marx, had pointed ears as well as their cousin Risa. Unlike her however, Galia and Marx came to Earth as babies/toddlers.

And at the last dying breath of their parents (in the case of Marx's mother Jenalie and Galia's father Makiel who were siblings), the current families who took them in were related to each other, raised the two as their own and the cousins have grown close ever since. The Selbinites were not aware of their origins until their deceased parents showed up in a series of dreams and told them about it. Marx was somewhat shocked at the lifespan(being outrageously long as Selbinites lived ten times longer than humans) but remained calm so did Galia.

Galia was an albino Selbinite having snow white hair, red eyes and skin so pale to the point it almost looked sickly. She had on a pink and black shirt with the black part sewn over the pink half, detached sleeves, black shorts, and brown boots with a garnet necklace hanging around her neck. She grabbed a diamond and handed it to her brother Kirby.

Kirby was the youngest member at nineteen, who could be goofball and an idiot at times, thus earning him a smack upside the head by Marx or his sister Galia stomping on his foot if he said or did something so ridiculously stupid in front of them. Other times, Kirby would be a sweetheart and try to lighten up the mood to keep the tension down so people wouldn't fight, as he hated it when the people he cared about fought or argued in front of him. It would hurt him badly and break his heart.

Kirby was a half-Spanish boy who had blonde hair that he tries to dye red but the dye always turns his hair pink(lol bad hair dye), eyes as blue as the ocean, blue long sleeved shirt with a matching vest, gray sweatpants and blue converse. He took the mineral and put it in the leather sack that they brought with them, which was surprisingly strong and durable as the amount of the diamonds they collected so far didn't damage the sack.

"This is a pretty strong sack. I'm surprised there isn't a hole in it yet."

"Did you want one in there?" Kevin asked him as he bent down dusted his pants of any stray dirt that landed on them.

The blonde shook his head fiercely at the question, "Uh no, Kev. I was just admiring how durable this thing was is all."

Kevin Higurashi was the second oldest despite being the same age as Galia. He was a half-Japanese boy with short red hair, chocolate brown eyes, wore a green shirt under a black vest, black jeans, matching converse and gloves with a platinum pendant. He, like Marx were brotherly as both had siblings younger than them, but in the latter's case who had older siblings. As much as he couldn't bring himself to admit it, Kevin had a tiny but secret crush on Galia due to how pretty she was. Apparently both Selbinites knew as they read Kevin's mind but decided to pretend that they didn't know so they wouldn't spoil his feelings for the albino.

Kevin shot Kirby a glance then went to do his own work in the mine.

And lastly of the group of five was Marx and Galia's cousin Risa Lagansen(affectionately nicknamed Ri/Ria by Marx and Galia). She was the oldest being a few years older than her younger relatives thus placing her at 23 and a Selbinite like them. Risa's hair was a beautiful silver color and her eyes were sky blue. She wore a yellow tank top under a gray jacket, black skirt with white leggings and black lace up boots. Both of her ears were pierced with aquamarine earrings and her neck was decorated by a silver triangle pendant.

Risa had Galia's sisterly traits despite having no siblings but treated her cousins as if they were. She, like her relatives had the same abilities as their ears were extremely sensitive to sounds above a certain amount of decibels. If the amount of decibels were exceeded, all three pairs of the hearing organ would ring painfully and bleed. A headsplitting migraine from the noise would be added to the list of pains.

As the group continued to walk, something shiny in the distance caught the silverette's eye. Seeing his cousin move ahead of everyone else, the lilac haired youth soon caught up with her.

"What's up, Ri?" he asked her. "You see something out of the ordinary?"

 _"Shenetsen, Kazhek_ _Marxaine(Look, Cousin Marx),"_ she nodded and pointed to what appeared to be a barrier of some kind that blocked off a deeper part of the cave. Translating what she said in his mind in English, Marx inspected the barrier before calling everyone else over to their area.

"Yo peeps, come check this out with us."

Right on cue, Galia, Kirby and Kevin came running up to the two and were surprised by what they saw as well.

"What do you think it is?" Kevin asked the male Earth raised Selbinite while rubbing his chin in thought.

"I don't know but I'm getting some sort of vibe from this," Marx replied then shrugged. "I can't tell if it's good or bad but it doesn't seem that way for some reason."

"Think we might get zapped if we touch it?" Kirby intriguely inquired, curious for the result if one of them actually touched the barrier.

The albino ruffled her brother's hair, "That's a very good question, Kirbs. Something like that could happen if Marx isn't careful."

As if testing the waters, Marx slowly but cautiously put his hand to the seal to feel a slight jolt. Instead his whole hand went through, shocking everyone including himself.

"Okay...? Not what I expected but not harmful either."

He continued to move his arm through until his body went to the other side. The others seeing that the lilac haired man didn't get hurt or suffer from any after effects, followed suit and joined him soon afterwards. A chill ran down the albino's spine as she had never felt something like that before.

"That was weird."

"Tell me about it, fam that was freaky."

The five adults continued on their way until they happened upon a very large blue crystal. Inside the crystal was a woman who looked as though she had been asleep for so long. Somewhere near the middle were five slots as if to hold something had been filled with gems of some kind. Each had a ruby, sapphire, pink/rose quartz, emerald and topaz respectively. There was also an inscription on the wall next to it.

"There's something written over here but I can't read it," the half Japanese boy said as he walked over to examine the writing then ran his hand over it. "Must be really old, don't know how old though. Yo, Marx you think you, Gal, or Risa can read this?"

"What makes you think we can if you can't?" Marx rebutted.

Kevin shrugged, "Dunno let's just say _The Mummy_ came to mind."

Marx snorted then rolled his eyes at his friend's answer. "Uh huh sure, Kev."

"I'm being for real though, bro. Remember when Evie started getting flashbacks and was able to read Egyptian hieroglyphs? That's because Nefertiri was reincarnated as her and going to Egypt must've stirred up some old memories of her past life. I'm just saying that maybe you guys could read whatever's carved on the wall minus the whole reincarnation thing that is. And yes it's cause you're aliens no offense."

"None taken but I don't know if I can read this though, Kevin. I mean if you couldn't read it, I wouldn't get a different result myself. But I'll try though."

The purple haired Selbinite strolled over next to Kevin and proceeded to try his luck. Even though he couldn't read the text, the words were speaking to Marx in his mind in the form of a riddle.

"To open the way for the sealed one, five beings must offer a hand of pure."

"So you CAN read it."

"Nah not really, the words were kinda talking to me in my head. Don't ask why or how, I don't know either."

Kevin raised an eyebrow but didn't press the matter further. He was still wondering about the riddle as last part threw him and everyone else for a loop.

"What did it mean by 'five beings must offer a hand of pure'?"

"Offer as in sacrifice?" Kirby gulped, thinking that the inscription meant severing off one of their hands and giving it up.

"Nah, Kirby I think it might have something to do with these," Galia said as she reached her hand out and grabbed the pink/rose quartz from its resting place. "I mean there are five of these things and there are five of us right? So I'm guessing we each grab one."

"You might be right, cousin," Risa agreed then took the topaz.

Soon the boys went afterwards with Marx grabbing the ruby, Kirby the sapphire and Kevin with the emerald. After the group obtained a gem that was the same color of at least one article of clothing on their bodies, the crystal cracked then shattered releasing whoever was housed within it. The teenagers felt a faint tingly sensation afterwards but didn't notice it.

Quickly pocketing the emerald and acting on instinct, Kevin ran up and caught the woman before she hit the ground and set gently her against the wall. Her gray eyes fluttered open to take in her surroundings then looked to see a group of adults around the age range of 20-24. The woman tried to stand on her own but stumbled as she hadn't used her legs in a while since the last time she was awake.

"Careful there, miss or you might take a face full of dirt and rocks," Kevin gently warned, voice somewhat concerned.

"How long has it been since I have been asleep?"

 **A/N: I'm just going to leave it at that and pick it up in chapter 2 since I don't want a chapter to drag on for too long and would end up having to constantly add more then try to end it. I'm running out of ideas again lol. Every time when relatives of** **Marx and** **Galia's** **native race like their deceased parents or cousin Risa would vocally speak in their mother language, I'll automatically translate the word or phrase in brackets so I don't have to constantly put the translation in the author's note all the time. Welp it's late and almost 5 in the morning so good morning. Also I revised the ages of the characters to make them somewhat older since I'm going to add possibly Marx in another story sometime in the future.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Evira's Awakening in the Modern World

Evira awoke to find her prison being shattered followed by being caught in someone's arms, then gingerly placed next to the wall. She let out a sleepy yawn and rubbed her eyes as the Queen blearily blinked away sleep's last hold on her. The monarch looked up to see five pairs of eyes looking at her with concern.

"How many years have passed since I have slept?"

"We sorta don't know how long you slept," Marx stated. "We just found you like that, but judging from my guess it must've been a really long time. Longer than when we were born."

Evira looked down at her lap to straighten out an imaginary wrinkle in her dress. "So it has been that long hm," she said quietly to herself but the Selbinites' ears picked up on it due to their keen sense. The monarch mentally kicked herself for her lack of introduction to the teenagers.

"Oh where are my manners, I am Evira Kaizen Rasoga, Queen or "former" Queen of my kingdom of Raas on the planet Ikalorre. But you may call me Evira if you wish."

"I'm Marx and the people around me are my family Galia, Kirby, and Risa and our friend Kevin."

The others introduced themselves to her and shook hands with her. Then Evira's face turned serious as she saw the gemstones glittering in their hands. She began to explain her plight as the group listened intently. Marx and Galia sent an occasional glare in the blonde's direction so he wouldn't interrupt the royal as she spoke.

"I know you are all wondering how I'm here, correct? As you five are unaware I was pursued by an intergalactic warlord by the name of Yagura. He was after the gems you now hold in your hands and three more to possibly add to the treasure he has amassed over time. There were legends told about the gems on my planet."

"Do you know how he managed to learn about them?" Risa asked her.

"I cannot say," Evira replied to the silverette's question. "But he might have learned about them through the ruins scattered around Ikalorre. Yagura appeared to me and asked about them since my family and my advisors' families knew of them being hidden. But as soon as I brought them out, he showed his true colors then tried to take the precious gems away. Me being here is the result of my escape measures. I am rather curious of this place as I have never seen a planet so similar to my own in almost every way. Could you tell me what it is called?"

"It's named Earth it's similar to my planet Selbine except everyone here don't have pointed ears or different hair/eye colors like my cousins and I," Risa answered.

Feeling intrigued at the name, Evira tucked her hand under her chin in thought. "Earth, hmm? I think I will remember that."

She then tried to stand up but nearly tripped until Galia ran and tried to steady her.

"Easy there, Evira. You've been snoozing for so long you must have forgotten how to walk."

"Perhaps so but thank you, Galia I'll try to manage as best I can."

The Ikalorrian then decided to walk on her own. Evira somewhat tripped again but caught herself as she walked towards the barrier. Of course the others wanted to help, but she told them she was fine as the royal could make it. That is until a growl tore through the air and eight eyes looked in Marx's direction.

"Don't why you guys are looking over here, that's not my stomach," he quickly defended. "It'd hurt if it did growl which I don't want it to since I ate already. I swear if my belly weren't attached to my body, I'd give it good kick to Mars. That thing growls really loud within a 7-20 foot radius and causes awkward moments in public. Plus it has a distinct sound to tell it apart from other loudly growling stomachs that's how I know it's mine."

Evira's face flushed lightly in embarrassment as her stomach growled again. "Forgive me since I have been asleep for so long I haven't eaten anything since I awoke."

Kevin dug in his pocket for some food and pulled out a small bag of trail mix which consisted of lightly salted and roasted peanuts, raisins, mini marshmallows(don't know why they're add in but please roll with it), Chex and Cheerios cereal, chocolate chips and M&Ms. He then gave the bag to her.

"Here, you might want this. I don't know if it'll fill you up though."

"May I inquire what this is?"

"It's trail mix. It's got all sorts of stuff in it like chocolate, raisins, nuts and cereal it's good for you."

The ravenette took a handful of the mix and began chewing. She sighed in content as an assortment of flavors and textures burst in her mouth. The chocolaty taste of chocolate chips and M&Ms, followed by the saltiness of peanuts, and the sweetness of the marshmallows, raisins and cereal.

"This is so good," she said after a swallow. "I wish I can eat more of this but you might want it back."

The redhead shook his head, "Nah you keep it you're more hungry than we are so you eat it."

"Are you sure? What if you get hungry, Kevin?"

"I'll be alright. Just try not to eat too fast or you'll choke."

The ex royal continued to eat as they walked through the barrier and towards the mine's entrance. She dispelled it as well as the inscription so no one would find out about what happened in there. Once outside the group was greeted by a woman with short, blonde hair in a bob style and clothes similar to Winry Rockbell from _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

"Hey you're back already," she greeted. "So how'd it go?"

Marx then walked up to the blonde and pulled her aside, "It was alright, but uh, Nova what are we gonna do with Evira? We found her in the cave and well, the story she told us was an interesting one."

"What did she say?" Nova asked the purplet as the others were talking to three people.

One was a woman with long black hair like Evira and green eyes named Antonia or Toni for short, a guy with short brown hair that was cut unevenly as the right side was longer than the left called Magnus or Mags by Marx/Galia, and finally another guy with short black hair and gray eyes Maximilien or just Max. They explained to Evira about the diamonds in the mine and that the mine itself was public to everyone.

Marx then began explaining to his sister Evira's tale of how the ravenette came to Earth after an incident happened on her planet and whatnot. After a few minutes of talking, Nova shook her head in understanding then motioned him and everyone else to her car.

"Alright, guys time to leave."

"Aww already," Kirby groaned as he wanted to stay a little longer.

"Don't you wanna see the surprise Nova has at her shop?" Magnus asked his brother.

"Uh yeah of course."

"Alrighty then let's go."

And with that the now bigger group split into two and hustled into the two cars. Marx, Nova, Kevin, Risa and Evira got Nova's car while Toni, Max, Magnus, Kirby and Galia got in the second car(presumably Magnus's) and drove to Pastonia Valley the town of which they all lived in(except Evira).

The ride to Nova's repair shop wasn't long but it was interesting to the Ikalorrian as she marveled at how advanced Earth's technology was from Ikalorre. Marx, Nova and Kevin had to explain it to her as well as Risa told the royal about how the technological level of Selbine was about the same as Earth. It was alot for her to take in but eventually she'll get use to it.

Soon afterwards, Nova and Magnus pulled up in front of a building that was a bit shabby on the exterior, but looked like a little shack that was bigger than it appeared. All ten people exited the cars and walked up to the building's door. Nova inserted a key into the lock and twisted it with a satisfying click and opened the door.

Once inside the group saw shelves along the walls lined up with all sorts of tools and knickknacks she made as proof of how smart the blonde was. Boxes full of junk occupied the few tables in the shop as well as two benches. Nova made her way to the other end of the shop, and grabbed a blue briefcase then brought it over to the table nearest to everyone else after clearing a box away for space.

"I know my place is a bit junky but as the saying goes 'A person's trash is another person's treasure'. Anyways this is the surprise I wanna show you guys."

She unlocked the briefcase and inside were five morpher like objects that were the same color as the gems the teenagers carried.

"I was thinking if an alien invasion happened to Pastonia Valley, then maybe it needs its own team of Power Rangers so I made these just in case. They're prototype morphers that need a sort of energy signature as a power source."

Marx and Max arched an eyebrow at their sister as if saying "Really, Nova?"

The science nut caught onto the look her big and younger brothers were giving her, "I'm serious about this, you two and besides those colored gems that Marx and the others picked up could probably work as the power source. But it makes me wonder if you guys might have felt different in the cave?"

"Different?" the redhead asked her. "I did feel a tingle, prolly cause of the cave air since it was a little chilly in there."

"Nah not really," Kirby said as he walked around the table and almost unknowingly knocked a delicate instrument off the table. As if his reflexes were quickly heightened, Marx hurried up and grabbed whatever it was before it fell to the floor then put the instrument back on the table. A slightly but almost unnoticeable frown crossed Nova's face as well as her baby brother's.

"Be careful going around that table, bro," Magnus told his younger brother. "You know Nova has this place armed to the teeth right?"

"I heard that," she looked pointedly at her cousins as they snickered at their joke.

In the meantime the lilac haired Selbinite was marveling at how fast he was for retrieving a tool before it got knocked down. Toni noticed that Marx was curiously looking at his hand as if some mysterious force guided him to do what he did just now.

"How'd I do that so quickly? Was that the tingle that Kevin felt earlier?"

"It could be," Nova replied. "Your reflexes became extremely heightened as if you saw what was about to happen and prevented it."

It made Marx and the others wonder if that slight tingly sensation had did something to them. They would have to find out sooner or later about their recently dormant but newfound abilities.


	4. Update

**I'm sorry that I'm writing an author's note as a chapter, I've been hit with stupid writer's block and as result I haven't been updating my stories as of late, but I won't abandon/discontinue them. This is a just temporary hiatus until I get my spark back but don't worry to the people who have been reading my Power Rangers and Final Fantasy fanfics, I have been working on them piece by piece and bit by bit. Also due to stress that's been putting a hamper on my work and I can't write if I'm stressed out which sucks. -_- So the next time I update, think of it as an apology for being gone for months.**


End file.
